


Bend Over

by JustYourRegularTallGay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Squirting, THIS IS SOME SIN, Wall Sex, lordT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourRegularTallGay/pseuds/JustYourRegularTallGay
Summary: SELF EXPLANATORY TITLE





	

**Author's Note:**

> Incoming sin  
> (@thattallonenerd.tumblr.com)

“Bend over, _mon amour_.”

Angela groaned in the back of her throat, biting her lip softly. A cool soft hand caressed her hair before grabbing a fistful of it and tugging her back.

She felt the tip of the strap-on rub her butt and pushed herself into Amélie . The assassin pulled a bit harder on her hair.  “I won’t repeat myself.” Said the sultry voice.  

Angela bent over on the wall, presenting herself to Amélie . The said woman grabbed the strap-on and started to tease the doctor by rubbing on her lips, avoiding her clit. 

“A-amelie,  _bitte beeilen,_ I need you. _”_ Angela whimpered.

“Need me to do what, _chérie_?” Amélie smirked smugly as Angela continued to writhe in front of her. Amélie let go of the doctor’s hair as she gripped her hips, continuing to tease her, getting the strap-on wet with her arousal.

“I-I,  _Scheiße,_ j-just fuck m-me already. _”_ She stuttered blushing madly, thankful that her hair clouded her face _._ Amélie chuckled to herself.

“My doctor, such a dirty tongue. Let’s see what else you can say.” She said lowly. Slowly she inserted herself inside her. Angela choked out a moan as she arched her back.   Amélie pulled the strap-on all the way out before pushing back all the way into Angela. She continued this in a steady pace as Angela’s moan grew louder. 

Amélie picked up the pace, pushing Angela right up against the wall. With one hand she presented two of her fingers to Angela’s mouth. 

“Suck.” She demanded.

Angela breathlessly accepted her fingers. She started to pump in and out of her mouth, as if it was a cock. She drooled sloppily, deepthroating her as she was fucked harder by Amelie. She gagged a little from those nails dangerously close to scraping her. 

Amélie gripped her hips harder as she fucked her faster as her breathe quickened. She pulled out her glistening fingers, scratching roughly down Angela’s back. 

“Who do you belong to,  _chérie?”_ She asked as she continued to fuck Angela.

_“_ Y-y _\- ah! fuck y-yes!-_ you! _”_ Angela moaned out, She can feel herself coming soon. She pushed herself into Amélie, hitting her right at her g-spot.

Amelie lowered herself next to Angela’s ear, her hot breathe sending a shiver down her spine. “I didn’t hear you clearly my love,  _À qui appartenez-vous_?” She bit on her earlobe, drawing some blood. 

Angela practically screamed in pleasure. “ _F-f-fuc-k_ I’m g-gonna c-cum, _Amélie_.” She panted heavily. “I - _ah!_ \- I belong to you - _f-fuck!_ ” With one final thrust Angela came hard, squirting all over the strap-on and on the floor. 

“ _Oooh f-fuck y-yes...”_ She slurred out, sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

From behind her Amélie breathed heavily, continuing to fuck her as she rode out her orgasm. “We’re not done yet doctor.” 

Angela shuddered in excitement, already feeling herself wanting more.

**Author's Note:**

> *gay sweats* welL FOLKS HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED. As I've said this was a speed prompt so it's unedited.  
> (Also sorry if i butchered the french and german here, i used google translate.)


End file.
